


[AMV] PMMM - Top of the World

by snarkwithasmile



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AMV, Canon - Anime, Character Study, Deal with a Devil, Deconstruction, Entropy, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Magical Girls, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Shoujo, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Witches, flashing lights, gal pals, this one is pretty dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkwithasmile/pseuds/snarkwithasmile
Summary: An exploration of the euphoric and tragic life of a Magical Girl.





	[AMV] PMMM - Top of the World




End file.
